ONE SHOT! BANG! BANG!
by IDK1985
Summary: One shot! Fang is injured and How does Max take it? When Will Iggy stop being funny? AND NUDGE IS MISSING? And why is my whole summary rhettorical questions? read it to find out all the answers to these questions! Read it plz and review
1. Chapter 1

ONE SHOT!!! BANG BANG!!!

By: IDK1985 (p.s. this story is in 3rd person

Max is sitting on the couch reading a book while petting Total and then as she is relaxing she hears this…. Wait for it…..BANG!!! Then, "OW!!!! IGGY THAT HURT!!!!" She was expecting Gazzy laying on the ground whimpering but instead she sees her boyfriend Fang laying on the ground yelling out words that I won't repeat because children might be reading. She screams "IGGY WHAT DID YOU DO TO FANG!!!" Iggy replies slyly "why do think I did this to Fang" Max says "maybe because he screamed "IGGY THAT HURT!!!" Iggy says "who says he said that" Max then realizes that Gazzy is nowhere in sight, She grabs Iggy's shirt and says "where's GAZZY?" Iggy says "outside playing I did do this to Fang" Max realizes Iggy would never say that on his own and turns around and sees sweet little Angel staring right at him. Max bends down and says sweetly "Angel, Sweetie is what Iggy said the truth" Angel says sweetly back "No" Max responds with "Angel who did this to Fang?" "Ella" "How the HELL did Ella do this to Fang" looking down at her tough boyfriend curled up in the fetal position. "The jewels were the main target and from there she was a powerhouse" Just then, Gazzy walks in and sees Fang on the ground and says "You guys" he whined "I thought we had a deal, if we were beating up Fang I got first shot" Angel tells Gazzy in his mind what happened and he says "ok" Then, Ella walks in and looks down and laughs at Fang crying in pain. "Ella" says Max "why did you do this to Fang?" Ella says as slyly as Iggy "he ate my Butterfinger" Max turns to Fang who is being helped up by Iggy and Gazzy "I told you never to eat Ella's candy" Fang says back "Well, it's not my fault I can't read her writing" "I WROTE THAT!!!!" "Well then I think you need to go to school" " Shut it before the jewels become my main target" he wheezes back "Shutting up now" Angel turns and screams "OMG NUDGE IS DEAD!!!" (I don't own these characters or the Maximum Ride Franchise)


	2. Chapter 2

The One Shot Continues

An hour later everybody was surrounding Nudge's dead body and whispering things like "when did this happen" or "did I leave the oven on?" Ok maybe that was just Dr.M, anyway Max thinks who would this to poor little Nudge when her body jumps up and screams "I can't believe it took you that long to realize what happened, it's like you guys have pea sized brains". Max snaps back "Nudge NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!" but as she is telling Nudge this she realizes Nudge has left the room and so has everybody else so she walks into the kitchen and Discovers…….fried chicken!! And then she realizes if fried chicken was in the house and nobody was eating she realized it was a dream and pinched herself Screaming "DAMN THAT HURT" as someone grabbed her and put something next to her, she realized it was probably a bomb and tackled the person who put the object there and 20 minutes and a lot of countless beating did she realize it was Fang, She jumped and said "Fang, didn't I tell you never bring me breakfast in bed because I will think it's a bomb and destroy whoever was closest to me". He responded getting himself up "no" she says back "I specifically remember making that rule number 10 on the top 50 things you never do if you want to stay my boyfriend list" "yeah, about that… I didn't read that" "WHAT!" She said "I told you to read that" "well" he said while dusting himself off "I didn't read because I've known you for 14 years" he said while combing his hand through her hair "and I know your rules because I love you" (begin the aw's) she said back "well you get a warning this time but next time if you do it again I will make sure you die a virgin" Iggy walks in hearing the whole conversation saying " Max…harsh!!!" Max turns to Fang and says "by the way, what did you put on my bed" she asked "Iggy helped me make you a breakfast in bed because it's our 3 month anniversary" she says back "I knew you weren't just a silent emo" He turns to her and says "FOR THE LAST FRICKING TIME I'M NOT EMO!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

ONE SHOT PART 3!!!!!

By: IDK1985

(I don't own Maximum Ride, but neither does Catherine Hardwicke hahahahahaha)

Fang was sitting in the kitchen waiting for dinner at Dr.M's house (they're having French fries mmmmmmm) and Max came in looking like a supermodel and Fang was thinking things that I can't repeat because this is rated T!!!! Angel walks in and thinks to Fang "Shut Ya'll Mind fool" Fang thought back "Madea, is that you?" "OH HELL NA!!!!" Max had heard the thinking now and grabbed Gazzy and said "Did you let Angel watch yo momma or COPS?!" "No, just a wayans film" "STOP LYING MOTHERF*****!!!!!" "Ok maybe all the black comedies I could find" "WHY?" "Iggy" he said in a silent guilty tone.

Nudge and Iggy got their food first, so as Iggy lunged for the first of the French fries (KUNG FOO FIGHTING *starts now*) Max and Fang grab him and behind them Nudge and Ella split his fries "you get 70% and I get 30%" "good deal" as they shake hands. Iggy tries to reach his fries but Max and Fang are too strong "ehhh let me go, I can hear Nudge and Ella chewing please ok yes I burned all of Fang's underwear because I was bored alright!!!!!" (AN: Iggy is a perv, not me) Fang yells "you did that you dirty…" as Max cut him off "we don't want the mind reader to learn any new words" "fine but can I kick him" "yes" "score!!!!" as he fist pumped the air (AN: not like the jersey Shore fist pump because Fang's not Gay…. BURN!!!!). As Max started to say "no below the be…." She stopped when Fang dropped Iggy and kicked him in the balls "mommy that I never had" Iggy whimpered as Max stared at Fang with that look that would make me piss myself even if I was 50 feet away and it wasn't even focused on me. Fang shrugged "whoops my hand and leg slipped, what a coinky dink" as Iggy whimpered and Ella and Angel battled over the chicken nuggets.

After Dinner, the Flock gathered around the TV to discuss the day, all they talked about was Iggy being kicked in the balls even though every 2 minutes Dr.M tried to change the subject and Angel finally stopped talking like Madea (AN: MADEA IS SO FUNNY) and returned to her normal sweet self.

THE END!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fang says "I am owned by James Patterson and I just wanted to say" And out of nowhere security grabs him and pulls him away "I have rights you know, and one of them is freedom of speech" as a teenager who is tall but not as tall as Fang comes out and says "Just keep telling yourself you have rights; Unfortunately, He's right about James Patterson and I didn't come up for the awesome Idea for Maximum Ride but get ready for randomness!!!"

Max was taking a well needed nap in the middle of the most peaceful day the flock had ever had and two hours later she woke up to screaming, sirens and Angel shaking her screaming "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

She ran downstairs to see police arresting Iggy and Ella talking to the police and Max screams "WHAT THE ****" (AN: I censored it because I'm that nice, and you guys get to fill in the blank) a police officer walked up to Max and says "We had a ten four here today" "sorry not a policewoman, what's a ten four?" "Your little friend here was buying illegal bombs and selling them to this child" as the officer pointed at Gazzy.

MAX POV: As I was being informed on what took place, apparently Angel had spread her message because Fang ran down the stairs and stopped right next to me and asked me what was going on in his sweet, sultry voice… "NOT A GOOD TIME" Angel said only to me in my head as I still thought about Fang ignoring what Angel said.

Two Hours Later, Nudge and Dr. M had arrived home and settled everything and Iggy was still sent to jail for the night and that whole night Gazzy moped until Fang invited him to watch a movie with him "What movie Fang?" I asked listening in, "The Notebook… are you going to connect with your inner girl" "God, do it once and you can't live it down" I giggled at that comment until he said "I just wanted to see what the hype was about" which sent me on the ground crying and laughing my head off.

Actually, they had watched Cloverfield. Want to know how I know that… because Angel had snuck in because she thought they were watching The Notebook and thirty minutes later, as I was watching Jersey Shore (What… you never know what Snooki is going to do next) she ran out screaming and let's just say for the next two weeks I had a roommate.


End file.
